


Poison Ivy

by crookedspoon



Series: The Sound by Which I Live and Die [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: mission_insane, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Music, Manipulation, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship. A fascinating word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July 10th, 2009 prompt _"You were never able to keep me breathing"_ from 31_days @ LJ and the exercise #32 Friendship from The 3 A.M. Epiphany.

The idea of friendship was often likened to strong ties that bind together, inseparable - an idea that never failed to amuse him. Byakuran liked tugging at those ties, like plucking strings on a harp; it was a weakness for him to explore, a noose around someone's neck.

(Human beings could be so foolish when they wanted to be. They seemed to like knotting the very ropes they tied themselves down with, searching for every possible escape from that irremediable solitude they had all got in common, never realizing this friendship of theirs was nothing more than the inaptitude of living life on their own, facing that emptiness that slumbered within each of them, vast and heavy as the sea.)

Friendship was a fascinating word: it held so much power, so much potential. Which was why it didn't surprise him that there were those who wanted to use that power against him, calling themselves his friends. He let them. Perhaps they didn't know the meaning, perhaps it was part of their game. No matter. They couldn't keep his head above the water, couldn't make him breathe if he didn't want to.

And if they could not, what use were they? It did not make humans any more serviceable if you called them "friends". 

The old Armenians already knew that if friends were a good thing, God would have a friend, too – a notion that nullified God's supposed perfection. God stands above all; no one stands with God. Not even the devil.


End file.
